percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 10
Mikmak’s POV I was shocked about how Nyx apologized. I know the girl that I saw in the game was Kari. Anyway, Chiron announced that we will continue our game after finishing our dinner. I spent my free time, ripping dummies at the arena. And when our dinner ended I prepared myself for the next round. We marched again through the woods. While I’m busy working on my helmet’s problem- “Hey, Mikmak!” Adam sprang to life beside me. I almost fell on the ground because of too much shock. “Whoa, that was close,” he said but his tone was almost teasing me. “Even though you are my half-bro, I would not let you do that again. Are you a kind of mushroom or something?” I grumbled in distaste. He laughed and said, “Annabeth had changed the plan. We’re both assigned on border patrol. I’m at the left side while you’re on to right.” “Border patrol? Yeah, I love the creek but-“ “Yup, Percy and Annabeth knew that you’re going to protest so they told me that you can go far from the creek. At least, keep the enemies away.” “Hmmm, what else do you think whenever you hear ‘border patrol’ huh?” Adam just pursed his lip and muttered. “You’re stubborn.” “So?” I really wanted to slap his face for shocking me to death. “Are you trying to annoy me?” he demanded. “Nevermind.” Then all of us got to our stations. The conch horn blew and the game started. I stepped on the water to wake up my senses. An ally from Hermes raced pass me, leaped through the creek and disappeared to the other side. I felt like an idiot standing there alone. I really hate it whenever I miss the fun, I thought. On the other side of the creek, I heard footsteps coming. Two Hephaestus kids came yelling and screaming out of the dark. As they ran towards me I summoned two water balls and threw it. The water balls burst a great pressure to their armors sending them to fly away. I heard another batch of footsteps behind me. I turned and saw nothing. Then someone grabbed me by the shoulder and whispered right next to me. “Help me to get the flag with Josh!” – It’s Annabeth’s voice. Suddenly Josh was racing pass me and yelling, “Come on!” It’s my time. But fortunately I saw Luna aiming one of my team mates. “GO! I will back you up.” Luna seemed to notice me and turn to invisible. I summoned a wall-like wave then throw it to the other side where Luna had been. I saw a human form slammed to the ground and Luna turned visible again. “Cuinn! Take care of Luna” I yelled to the boy running behind me. Then I started running to the other side to catch up with Annabeth. The opponent flag was floating, probably it’s Annabeth who was holding it, and she was flanked by Percy and Josh. I came to them to help. Our tandem seemed to be very effective, no one was able to come closer, plus there were only ten meters away from our victory. Category:Center of Light Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page